Kent
Summary Kent is the cold calculating brains and leader of the Steel Knights. He uses the power of Cipher and staff skills to crush the competition. Personality His personality is cold, callous, brutal, and distrusting towards other ninja, "heroes", and other enforcement. He organizes his plans with efficiency in mind. However, he does care about how his actions ultimately affect others and is adverse to harming even people hates if they aren't opposing him. He cares about people in need and can warm up to trust others and treat them well once they get to know him. Ultimately, his main flaw is his inability to forgive others and his distrust towards the world. Appearance Kent has wavy brown hair and blue eyes. His skin color is the standard color. And his choice of clothes when he isn't wearing a Steel Knights outfit is a dark green jacket with a yellow shirt underneath and black jeans. His Spinjisu color is Dark green with tinges of gold. Equipment Clothes * Standard Kent's standard outfit has a dark grey mask and very light plating on parts of the chest and the extremities for protection. Apart from that, it has dark green and gold robes like the ninja do that cover the rest of the body underneath. Uses throughout the Heist and Beacon Arcs * Arctic survival His clothes are replaced with a warm jacket with a dark green identity protecting hoods and black googles, fur coats, and under armor that is a mixture of black and Dark green. Used Throughout the Tundra Arc. * Extreme survival His clothes are dark green light survival garbs revealing the arms. It is made of robes woven together and offers less protection against damage, but has many supplies including water and tracking goggles on a belt. Used throughout the Fractured Arc. * Resonance Kent's clothes are made of dark green light compact metal with black masks on their faces and black garbs underneath the light metal. Used throughout the Infection Arc. Weapons * Blacksteel Nightstaff A black metallic quarterstaff reinforced against breaking and light in weight. Used in the Heist, Fractured, and Beacon Arcs. * Arctic Survival Staff A white metallic staff with two glowing red tips. Like the Nightstaff, it is also reinforced against breaking. Used in the Tundra arc. * Staff of resonance A dark green staff with black segments and a gold music note on it. It is capable of firing green sound waves. Used in the Infection arc. Other * Grappling hook. Kent always houses a grappling hook to make up for his lack in knowledge of Airjitsu under his robes. * Tranquility Tea. A white flask containing a very rare tea that allows him to artificial "unlock" his true potential for a brief time. Use in the Heist arc. Abilities and powers * Spinjitsu After who knows how long, he has mastered the art of spinjitsu. * Cipher He controls the element of cipher, mainly, the ability to hack cyberspace and control nearby machinery to his advantage. He can also channel his power into blasts similar to electrical ones, but weaker. * Cipher Dragon Like any elemental master, Kent can summon an elemental dragon. He is first seen doing so in the Heist arc to reach Hiroshi's Labyrinth Stronghold along with Elle. * True potential After overcoming his anger and forgiving others, Kent gains the ability to not only control machinery to a larger degree, but to telekinetic combine, disassemble, and morph metal and other machines into the machine he desires. This only lasts while in his NRG form though. Timeline * Early life and Serana's Abduction His early life was fairly uneventful. He grew up in a happy family with a happy life in Ninjago city and a best friend named Elle. But one day, he was attacked by the Order of the Undying Light. They hypnotized his sister with reverse-engineered techniques and magic and forced her to attack him. She escaped and Kent was left for dead. * Steel Knights Naturally, Kent called Elle and the two of them did what any citizen would. Kent went to the police and Elle went to Sensei Wu. But witnesses saw Kent and Serana fight and the only logical conclusion was that he did something to her, so he was arrested. After a month, he was acquitted at his trial. But when Elle claimed Sensei Wu refused, it was the last straw. The two of them organized a the Steel Knights and trained to stop the Order and follow their own goals. * Heist Kent caught wind that Sensei Wu had a scroll about his sister unbeknownst to him that it was about Kai. He organized a plan and stole the scroll. He managed to escape using Tranquility Tea along with Elle but the scroll was unreadable. They went to the library and learned of the location of the Sword of Sanctuary, a sword that shows destiny and could be used to read the scroll. They were chased again, but they escaped again and mounted a break-in on Hiroshi's Labyrinth Stronghold. They took control of the grid, but jay stopped the power forcing him to use up the last of his tea and giving the ninja enough time to swap the scroll with a fake. He read the fake scroll and the Steel Knights escaped satisfied. * Tundra When the blast hit, Kent stayed in the city to look through secure files. But he came across innocent people in danger and couldn't bare to leave them. He reunited with Elle and made a truce with the ninja at the ski-lodge. He helped the ninja investigate the problem, discover General Frostburn's plan, and ultimately stop him. Afterwards, the truce with the ninja is made permanent and they both go their separate ways. * Fractured He hired Lex and arranged the deal with the ninja to hep find the source of the elemental realm's problems in exchange for help finding Serana. Like everyone else in the group, he was pulled into the void, discovered a town in the void, and killed the void ultimately saving everyone on the elemental plane and restoring the lost elements. * Infection Kent and the group are drug into conflict when Sensei Wu got corrupted and started corrupting the city. Elle got corrupted making Kent vow to reverse the effects. He along with the others found refuge in another town when Dareth inadvertently showed that soundwaves disrupted control of the viruses. They recruit Cyrus Borg but Kent learns the truth about Kai and leaves the group. Eventually he shows remorse knowing he lost everyone he cared about and Misako coaches him to forgive. He shows up just in time to see a satellite go wrong and get surrounded by infected like the others, but finally forgives the ninja and unlocks his true potential. After they escape, he hacks the systems across the world with his power by tapping into a special network and launches the signal necessary enough to save everyone. Kent reciprocate's Elle's feelings once everyone is free admitting them to be the main reason he went back to the team and sought help from Misako. He also managed to gain even Sensei Wu's approval for the Steel Knights. * Beacon He along with the Steel Knights, Dareth, and the Ninja are lured to a city by recent crime and they all are attacked on the train trip there. But like everyone else, Kent defeats his attacker. Once at the city, Kent helps investigate. After the first day, he saves Kai and appoints Lex to guard him. However, he is the first to uncover the truth and realize that Kai was missing. He acquired a network and broke Serana out of hypnosis over it. She told them where she was to be killed, but the order took her away. Kent and the others arrived just in time to see hypnotized Kai light Serana on fire. He fights Kai before Lloyd stops both of them and breaks Kai's hypnosis. They head to the ICU and Kent forgives Kai before hearing Serana will pull through. Later, he joins the assault of the order's new base and ultimately helps take them down. * Present To this day, Kent is the leader of the Steel Knights. This time, he leads on more altruistic motives ready to help others when nobody else can. Trivia * While Kent doesn't gain his true potential until the Infection arc, he is able to artificially replicate the effects with Tranquility Tea. * He has a sister named Serana. Creator Aaxelae (talk) Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Fan Characters Category:Male